


In the Morning

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Okay, we really need to stop before we’re both late.”





	In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> for day six of [Shadowhunter's Rarepair 14 Days of Valentines challenge](https://shadowhuntersrarepairnetwork.tumblr.com/post/170327178152/shadowhuntersrarepairnetwork-shadowhunters): morning after & a downworlder/shadowhunter ship.

Luke slowly awoke, feeling someone drawing random shapes on his back. He smiled softly and turned around to see Maryse. He leaned in and kissed her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. “Morning.”

“I didn’t wake you, did I?”

Luke shook his head. “No,” he whispered, kissing her again. He felt like he couldn’t get enough of her and as she kissed him back, he knew she felt the same. They continued to kiss slowly, their hands moving along each other’s bodies, and Luke wanted nothing more than to keep going, but the sound of his alarm clock going off kept that from happening. 

He gave a groan and leaned over Maryse, shutting it off. “Damn it,” He mumbled, pressing a kiss to her forehead and getting out of bed. “As much as I would love to continue this, I need to get ready for work.”

“And I should probably get back to the Institute,” Maryse said, slowly sitting up, the sheet falling from her chest and exposing her breasts.

“God you’re beautiful,” Luke exhaled, finding himself unable to look away from her. 

Maryse blushed. “I don’t even remember the last time someone told me that.”

“Well, I’ll be more than happy to tell you that you’re beautiful as much as you want,” Luke said, sitting back down on the bed and pulling her in for a kiss. She cupped his face and deepened the kiss. 

They were once again interrupted when Maryse’s phone went off and she broke away with a laugh. “Okay, we really need to stop before we’re both late.”

“I know, but all I want to do is stay in bed with you.”

Maryse smiled softly at him. “Me too.” She gave him one last kiss. “Thank you for last night. It was amazing.”

“It really was.”


End file.
